


Let's Make A Deal

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [20]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Sports (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: How far will Amanda take her 'complaint'?
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Shots of JACK





	Let's Make A Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEmpressAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/gifts).



Amanda walked into the sports bar, wearing jeans, heels and her best baseball jersey. Half the patrons were already dressed up in costume…in some fashion or another. The rest were plastered to the screens, screaming and hollering at random times during the game. 

Grabbing a stool at the bar, she started looking over the drink menu. “Uh, excuse me, bartender?”

“Yes, I’ll be with you in just a moment.”

“Who do I speak to about this drink selection? I mean, what kind of self-respecting sports bar sells drinks called…no, no, no, I can’t even **_say_** it…it’s just too **_ridiculous._** ”

“Ma’am, I don’t name 'em...I just make 'em, okay?”

“I’d like to speak to the manager, please.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the bartender tried not to roll his eyes, as he went in the back.

“Hey, Lady!” A _slightly_ inebriated Laker Girl, with face paint and pigtails, walked up to the service station next to Amanda. “Why ya gotta be such a…such a blanket in the mud, huh? I had a few of those…those thingies…and I’m feeling great!” The cheerleader took Amanda’s face with both hands and planted a big sloppy kiss on her lips. “See?” she giggled uncontrollably.

Goofy girl turned to the man walking up behind the bar, “Hiya, Cutie! What time do **_you_** get off?”

“I think you’ve had enough for the night, Janette. Why don’t I call you a cab?”

“If you say so, Boss, but not before I make sure this gal learns to loosen up!”

Johnny leaned his arm on the counter, with a conspiratorial look in his eye, “Oh, really?” He glanced over at Amanda, to see her arms crossed and brow arched. “What seems to be the problem?”

Janette whispered, “She needs a stiff drink, or maybe even…a stiff _something else_ ,” and then lost herself in another fit of giggles.

“Well then, let me just see what I can do about that,” he winked. Then with his most charming smile, he asked, “Can I help you, Miss?” 

“Are you in charge?”

Johnny tilted his head and smirked. “ ** _I’d_** like to think so.”

Amanda rolled her eyes and shook her head, “So, uh…Love Potion Number Nine, really?”

He crossed _**his**_ arms, “What, don’t you like the name?”

“ _ **No,**_ I do not!”

“How come, never been in love before?”

“No, it’s not that!”

Then with his arms still crossed, he leaned forward against the bar in front of her, “So, you _**have**_ been in love before?”

Amanda stared into his eyes, mere inches away from her face, “It’s misleading…no, it’s even more than that, it’s _false **advertising**_ and I _**will not**_ stand for it!”

“Ohhh, is it now?”

“Yes! Since when does **anyone** ‘fall in love’ in a _**bar**_ –a Sports bar even, for that matter?”

“Well, this **_is_** my establishment and I stand by it, so how about I make you a deal?” Johnny pushed himself up off the bar.

“And what **_kind_** of deal would that be?”

“I’ll personally mix that drink for you, then I’ll sit here and watch as you imbibe said drink and if you _**don’t**_ fall madly in love with me by the end of the night…then, your drink is free. What do you say?”


End file.
